She Guards The Night
by HazelHype
Summary: Sauda Atiena. She lost her home, but gains a new one. Will she defend this one, or will it not be the same? And what of this crimson gargoyle who makes her cheeks flush with only his smile? Brooklyn/OC Rated T for awesome 90's cartoon violence.
1. Sauda Atiena

**1000 years ago**

 **Superstition and the sword ruled**  
 **It was a time of darkness**  
 **It was a world of fear**  
 **It was the age of Gargoyles!**

 **Stone by day, warriors by night**  
 **We were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect**  
 **Frozen in stone by a magic spell**  
 **For 1000 years**

 **Now here in Manhattan**  
 **The spell is broken,**

 **And we live again!**

* * *

They named her Suada Atiena. "Dark and beautiful guardian of the night." She protected the forest from anyone unwelcome. But these foreigners were different. It was strange. Seeing these other gargoyles. She saw three plus a human. Two of them were obviously related. The last one was like a beast, walking on all fours. The human seemed to get along with all three of them. Mostly likely a friend.

They were in Brazil, this was where they definitely needed to be. The forest was being torn down. These humans had no right. The largest gargoyle glided to the ancient temple, carrying the beast gargoyle, while female gargoyle carried the human.

Suada Atiena hid behind a corner. "Goliath, I think I saw something." The human said. She slowly approached the corner, not wanting to scare off whoever was around it. "It's okay. You can trust us."

She slowly walked around the corner to reveal herself. Her skin was light blue, much like Broadway's. She had two toes plus a due claw on each foot. On her feet, she wore green and teal striped socks that went to her knees and had holes for her toes. She wore a long, flowing purple skirt with ribbon that wrapped up her waist. Her tail didn't end with a blunt point but had a tuft of dark-purple hair at the end. A teal tunic with a short turtle-neck with a heart-shaped hole over her throat. She had teal wrappings on her arms and black fingless gloves on her three-fingered hands. Her dark-purple hair was very long, reaching past her waist. She also had horns longer than Brooklyn's. Her wings were fingered with black lineing. The thin skin between the finger was green and blue. All in all, she was a unique gargoyle.

"My name's Elisa. What's your name?" The human asked.

"The humans from here call me 'Sauda Atiena', which means 'Dark and beautiful guardian of the night'." She explained.

"I'm Angela. And this is Bronx and my father, Goliath. Are there more like you here?" The female gargoyle asked.

This caused Sauda to cry slightly. "I am all that there is here."

Goliath sympathized. "I know how that feels. You should come with us. Gargoyles are not meant to be alone."

"If I leave, no one will protect the forest. It is the only place I have ever known." The blue gargoyle explained.

"What exactly are you protecting it from?" Angela asked.

Sudenly, the forest shook. Off several hundred yards to the west were bulldozers. "Them." Sauda said. "They keep tearing down my forest. And they recently just started at night while I'm awake."

"Did they ever get close while you were asleep?" Elisa asked.

'They have come close. But I've always managed to destroy their machines. But they've started to bring in some that are too strong for me to even scratch. My only chance has been to scare off the humans controlling them." She sighed. "But even that has started to become impossible."

"What do you mean?" Goliath asked.

"They now bring weapons. I just know that I will die protecting this place."

"Then you must come with us." Goliath said.

Bulldozers suddenly knocked down trees and created a path to the temple. These humans were very cocky. Especially with tjeir weapons that Elisa recognized immediately. "They have rocket launchers!"

As if on que, they fired the rocket launchers. Goliath grabbed Elisa and jumped. The rest jumped off the temple with him. They had leapt a good few hundred yards, thankfully out of the way. Sauda watched in horror as the temple was blown away. Goliath saw her face and understood immediately. She just witnessed the destruction of her own castle.

In a fit of undeniable rage, sauda reared her head back roared. Her roar sounded much like a jaguar. She was mad. Once she finished her war cry, she turned to the humans on the bulldozers, her eyes glowing bright purple. "YOU DESTROYED MY HOME!" She screamed.

She took off faster than a jet. She tackled one of the humans and was about to swipe at him with her claws. Goliath was about to intervene when he noticed she hesitated. She then slowly lowered her claws and let the human go. "Get out of my forest." She seethed. The human nodded and raced away. The others, finally seeing what had been destroying their bulldozers, were quick to follow.

Sauda collapsed to her knees and sobbed. Angela slowly approached and knelt next to her. "Are you okay?" The lavender gargoyle asked.

"I nearly killed that human." Sauda said. "That's not what gargoyles do."

"You were protecting your home." Goliath explained. "In a moment of sudden panic, we tend to push aside all rational thought. You were acting upon instinct, and there is no shame in that."

"Where will I go now?"

"Maybe, if we pray to Oberon, he will grant you a knew home." Elisa suggested. Sauda let a small smile show. It touched her heart to know that she had friends.

All four prayed silently, even Bronx seemed to bow his head. Soon, a bright star fell from the sky. The image of Oberon's wife, Titania, appeared. "Child," she said to Sauda. "You have a chance to start anew. I will gift you with a new life in a new place." She then opened a portal tjat revealed Manhattan. "This portal can only transport one person. And it is intended for you...my daughter."

Everyone gasped. Sauda was very confused. "I can't be your daughter. I'm a gargoyle. I was hatched from an egg."

"I gave birth to you and sent you here to learn honor. You have learned well by sparing that human. But to tell you the truth, you are half gargoyle. You're father was a brave gargoyle warrior who gave his life to protect me while I was pregnant with you." Titania explained. "I have grown fond of Goliath and believe that his clan is where you should be." And with that, she vanished. But the portal remained.

Sauda couldn't believe it. "I'm half fairy?"

"It would explain your wings." Goliath said. "And you seem a bit fairy-like."

"I think it's good to be a daughter of Titania." Angela explained. "You now have her as an ally."

"I think you should proudly embrace who you are, not what you are." Elisa said. "You are Sauda Atiena. That is what's important."

Bronx then walked up and nuzzled against her.

Sauda was grateful for the kind words from everyone. She then stood and faced the portal and smiled. "I hope to like Manhatten. Should I tell your clan anything for you?"

Goliath nodded with a smile.

* * *

The sun set at the police station and the gargoyles woke up. With their wake-up roars, whey stretched and turned go inside the clock tower.

"Do you think Goliath, Elisa and Bronx are okay?" Broadway asked.

"Let's hope so, lad." Hudson said.

"It sure isn't easy without them." Lexington admitted.

"All we can do is wait. It's not like anything new is gonna pop out of no where." Brooklyn said.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared. And as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, leaving behind a female gargoyle with blue skin. She stood proudly before the clan. "I have a message...from Goliath."

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. You Have Reached Manhatten

**1000 years ago**

 **Superstition and the sword ruled**  
 **It was a time of darkness**  
 **It was a world of fear**  
 **It was the age of Gargoyles!**

 **Stone by day, warriors by night**  
 **We were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect**  
 **Frozen in stone by a magic spell**  
 **For 1000 years**

 **Now here in Manhattan**  
 **The spell is broken,**

 **And we live again!**

* * *

 _"I certainly would appreciate you telling my comrades that I am fine. But, please, don't speak of Angela. I want it to be her choice to either stay with me or return to Avalon. And if you wouldn't mind, please help my second-in-command realize that in my absence, he should step up." Goliath said to Sauda._

 _"I belive I can do that." The half-gargoyle nodded before walking through the portal._

"Who are you?" Broadway asked.

"My name is Sauda Atiena. I hale from Brazil. Goliath found me before my home was destroyed. He invited me to live here with all of you."

"If Goliath invited you, lass, then yer more than welcome." Hudson said with a warm smile. "I am Hudson. And these three are Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington."

"You said you had a message from Goliath?" Lexington asked.

"Yes. Bronx, Elisa and himself are fine. They are on a mission from Oberon." Sauda answered.

"The King of the Fairies?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes. But he does not know when he will return." Suddenly, the late traffic came to life with honking horns. It gave Sauda a jump. She assumed a defensive position, which caused the younger trio to laugh. But the new-comer was not amused. "You did not hear those battle horns?!"

"They're not battle horns." Lexington said.

"Yeah. They're car horns." Broadway added.

Sauda stood straight and looked confused. "Car horns?" The trio led her outside while Hudson reclined in his chair to watch television. Outside, Sauda gasped. Manhatten was huge! Lights were so bright that they hid the stars. Looking down from the tower, she saw humans. "I've never seen so many humans all at once."

"You get used to it after a while." Lexington said. Would you like to go on a tour?"

She beamed at that idea. "Yes, I would!"

"How about the Gardens as our first stop?" Brooklyn suggested. All agreed and took off.

Along the way, Sauda asked, "These humans enjoy riding those in those machines?" She pointed to the cars on the ground.

"Most do. The rest prefer to walk." Brooklyn answered. He then looked ahead and smiled. "There's the Gardens."

They flew up to Madison Square Garden. "That's not a garden, it's a temple of some type." Sauda complained.

"No, it called' Madison Square Garden. But some just call it the Gardens." Broadway explained.

"Oh, well, if you say so." She replied. "What do people do in it?"

"Anything. From games to concerts." He answered.

They kept going and wound up on the roof. "Doesn't sound like they're doing anything tonight." Lexington said.

"We could try Central Park." Brooklyn suggested.

Once in Central Park, they landed. Sauda took in the scenery and smiled. "Now this is perfect." She said as she fell back onto the grass. She prefered a more natural setting.

"What was it like in Brazil?" Lexington asked.

"Nothing like this jungle. Thick forest, a stone temple. My home." She paused for moment. "Was my home."

"What happened?" Broadway asked.

"Humans. They destroyed my temple." She answered. The trio was a little worried. Would she be like Demona, bent on revenge against the humans? "But I know that not all humans are like this. Elisa was very kind to me." She smiled as she rolled around on the grass. She then started to giggle. She saw the look Brooklyn gave her before explaining. "The grass tickles."

After about fifteen minutes of rolling on the grass, all four decided to patrol the city. Lexington and Sauda went downtown while Brooklyn and Broadway went uptown.

"So, how many gargoyles were in your clan?" Lex asked.

"Including myself, eight. Our leader, Alexandre, and his mate, Raquel. The second-in-command and a mother to the rest of us was Catina. All my Rookery brothers were older than me. In order, it was Luiz, Gaspar, Eduardo and myself." She explained. "We also had a guard dog much like Bronx. Her name was Débora."

"Wow. So you were the youngest of your clan?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I'm the youngest of mine." Lex said.

Sauda smiled. "Then we will be the closest, like siblings. We both understand the hardships of being the youngest."

Lexington laughd at that. "I never tnought of it like that. Sure, why not?"

Sauda laughed in what felt like decades. She felt as if she were with her brothers again.

* * *

Brooklyn and Broadway went north, the entire time, they thought of the newest member of the clan.

"She's actually kind of cute." Broadway said.

"Cute? She's gorgeous." Brooklyn countered. "The way her hair flows as she glides. The colors of her wings. And her smile." He suddenly stopped and saw the smirk on his brother's face. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Very loud." Broadway laughed. "For being the adventurous one, you sure look embarrassed right now."

Brooklyn growled at himself. He certainly felt foolish. But he shouldn't. Broadway was right. He was the adventurous one. He'd even rode a horse once. So why should he be embarrassed about liking Sauda?

Suddenly, sirens went off. Thet landed on a building and overheard the police. "He headed southbound before we lost him. Suspect is considered armed and very dangerous."

"Just how we like them." Broadway said. He and Brooklyn took off south to search for the suspect.

* * *

"So, what does your last name mean?" Lex asked after they landed on a building next to some stone gargoyles.

"Atiena means 'guardian of the night'. The natives respected us. Even enough to bring food as an offering."

"Broadway would have loved that." Lex laughed. Suddenly, a man ran through the street and knocked several people down. "He looks suspicious. Let's follow him."

Sauda followed after, readying herself for a fight. Thet were silently following the guy until he turned into an alley being occupied by street kids. "Get outta here!" He yelled at them.

The eldest of the group scowled at him. "You're not our boss! You can't tell us what to do!"

"Wanna bet, kid?" He said as he pulled out a switch blade.

Sauda was quick to jump on the guy. Facing the children, she shouted one word. "RUN!" They were smart enough to listen to her. The guy managed one good slash at Sauda's left shoulder, making her roar. She then grabbed the man by the collar of his jacket and held him against the wall. Her eyes the glowed as she growled, baring her fangs. "You like playing with blades? They're nothing compared to these." She held up her left hand to show her claws. "I sharpen them every night. Wanna feel?" She then tossed him out of the alley, right toward some cops who were accompanied by the kids from before.

"And he had a knife he was gonna use on us." The youngest said as they approached the alley.

When they saw the guy being tossed, the cop grabbed and cuffed him. "This the guy?" He asked.

"Yep. That's him." The youngest answered.

"And who did you say stopped him from hurting you?" The cop asked.

"An angel." She answered with a small smile.

* * *

From the roof, Lex gave Sauda a pat on the back. "Nicely done."

"Thanks." Sauda smiled. That was when Brooklyn and Broadway landed.

"Did you guys see where a Creep went?" Broadway asked.

"Was it that Creep?" The new gargoyle asked as she pointed to the ground. Brooklyn and Broadway looked over the edge, shocked to see that it was the guy they were chasing that was now being put into a police car.

"Sauda, your shoulder!" Lexington suddenly gasped. This caused the other two to come over quickly.

Sauda saw the blood trickle down her arm. "Nothing a little sleep won't cure." She said. "Let's head back." She suggested.

* * *

Hudson stood from his chair, deciding to get on his perch. Once outside, he saw the others gliding back, just in time before sunrise. He was smiling until he saw Sauda's injury. "Lass, are ye alright?"

"I'll be fine after sunrise." She said. She looked out to the city and sighed. "This new jungle will take some getting use to." She said.

"You'll grow to like it soon enough." Broadway said. "We love it here.'m

"I'm sure I'll feel the same soon." She said with a smile. "After all, it may be different, but in some ways, it's the same. The best part being that I'm not alone."

Once the others got in place, Broadway made sure to leave extra space next to Brooklyn. When Sauda saw this space, she jumped up onto it. When she saw Brooklyn look at her, she smiled and slightly blushed. 'Maybe this place won't be bad after all.' She thought before the sun rose and froze the smile on her face.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Kingdom Part 1

**1000 years ago**

 **Superstition and the sword ruled**  
 **It was a time of darkness**  
 **It was a world of fear**  
 **It was the age of Gargoyles!**

 **Stone by day, warriors by night**  
 **We were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect**  
 **Frozen in stone by a magic spell**  
 **For 1000 years**

 **Now here in Manhattan**  
 **The spell is broken,**

 **And we live again!**

* * *

The sun had now set. Five roaring yawns came from the clock tower on the police station. The five remaining members of Goliath's clan had just woken up. Lexington was the first to take glide-position. "Where do you think yer going, lad?" Hudson asked.

"Sauda said that Goliath was on a mission from Oberon, but didn't know when he'd return. I'd hoped to glide around the coast to see if I could spot him...just in case." The olive-colored gargoyle answered.

"Sounds like a good idea." Broadway agreed.

"You wanna join us, Sauda?" Brooklyn asked.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay with Hudson. In case he returns to tower." She answered.

All agreed with the arrangement. Once the trio took off, Hudson noticed the lingering gaze Sauda had on Brooklyn. "My old eyes may not work the way they used to, but even I can see that sparkle in yer eyes, lass."

"I'm sorry?"

"You've got eyes for Brooklyn, right?"

Sauda blushed and sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"To all but him." Hudson chuckled. "It's not uncommon for our kind to find mates in an instant. Though as quick as it is for one, sometimes it takes a little longer for the other."

"It could never work between me and Brooklyn. It could never work between me and any gargoyle for that matter."

"Why would you think that? You're as great as any gargoyle I've ever met."

Sauda sighed. "Promise to keep this between you and myself?" When Hudson nodded, she continued. "My mother is Titania, Queen of the Fairies."

To say that Hudson was shocked would be an understatement. But, still, to him, she was still a gargoyle. "Lass, you're as much a gargoyle as I am. On the outside, maybe not wholey. But inside, that's you to decide." Before she could respondn Brooklyn and Lexington came into view. "Any luck,lads?" Hudson asked.

"I've been up the east side and the west." Brooklyn said. "No sign of any of them."

"Guys!" Broadway called from the other side of the ledge. He landed and was holding a gray cat. "I was just at Elisa's place. Her mail's really piling up. And poor Cagney hasn't eaten for days."

"Do you think all three will return at all?" Lexington asked.

"Good question.' Hudson said as he took Cagney from Broadway and stroked his fur. "Here's another: What do we do now?"

Hudson, Lexington and Broadway looked at Brooklyn. Just as she was wondering why, the scene played out in front of Sauda and answered her silent question. "Why are you looking at me?" Brooklyn asked.

"Because Goliath chose you to lead the clan should somrthing happen to him. And I'd say disappearing without a trace qualifies as something." The old gargoyle said.

"Hey, he'll come back. He has to." Brooklyn was obviously in denial.

"But what if je doesn't?" Sauda intervened. "Oberon's Missions have been known to last months, even years. There's no knowing when he'll return...or if he will."

"Hey, come on. This is Goliath. He'll breeze right through this." He was still in denial.

"Then I'll check with the Mutates' home in the labyrinth." Hudson said. "Tell the lass' brother, Derek, what she's doing."

"Mutates?" Sauda asked.

"People that were mutated by a scientist. They live underground and shelter people in need." Lexington explained.

"While I'm there, I'll say hello to Maggie and the others." Hudson said.

"Maggie?" Brooklyn asked excitedly. "Maybe I should go there myself."

"If you insist." Hudson said. "Why not take Sauda with you? Introduce her to everyone?"

Sauda smiled at meeting new friends. She was quick to follow Brooklyn. Once they got to the entrance, Brooklyn lifted up the gate that was covering the drain. "This is the safest place in the city for them." He explained.

Once they dropped in, they heard what sounded like some one begging. Both gargoyles took off down the tunnel and found a man being held by two thugs. And in front of him were two...creatures. One looked like a bear while the other looked like a tiger. And both had wings.

The bear-creature then started talking. "Where ya runnin' to, Al? Don't tell me you forgot to bring a present for your ol' buddy, Fang?" The thugs then threw the man to the ground in front of Fang. ""C'mon, whacha got? A jelly donut? A boom box? The Sunday Sports Section?" He all but yelled. The poor man reached into his pockets and produced change. "Coins?" Fang growled.

Sauda growled. She didn't like this guy. "Look at me, Al. Do I look like the kind of guy who can waltz into a store and plunk down change for a pack of bubblegum?!" He then threw the man across the tunnel. "Well, do I, Al?!" He screamed. He then sent bolts of electricity at the man, watching him try to dodge them.

That was it! Sauda ran out and tackled Fang to the ground. They tumbled a few times while Brooklyn ran in and held off the other creature and the thugs. "You like to bully people?!" Sauda yelled as her eyes glowed.

Suddenly, she was picked up by another creature. This one looked like a black panther. "Enough!" When the panther saw Brooklyn, he froze. "Brooklyn? What's going on here?" He then put Sauda down next to the red gargoyle.

"Hey, hey, Talon. I-I was just minding my own business when these creeps just jumped me!" Fang said as he pointed at the gargoyles.

Sauda growled while Brooklyn said, "You call shaking down a helpless man 'minding your own business'?" But Fang didn't pay attention to the statement when he saw Sauda. This she-goyle was so small and beautiful, yet she was strong enough to tackle him to the ground. When Brooklyn saw him looking at Sauda, he unfolded his left wing between them to block her from his view.

"I told you before." Talon said. "Everyone is welcome here in the Labyrinth. And the weak are to be protected, not exploited.

"Who died and made you queen?" Fang grumbled.

"Down here, nobody's king. Understand?" Talon growled. He then walked off with Brooklyn. Sauda followed with a smaller, female creature helping the man walk with them.

"Shouldn't you do something more about him, Derek?" The female creature asked.

"He'll come around eventually." Talon said. He then looked at Sauda. "I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

"I am Sauda. I hale from Brazil." She said. "So, you are Elisa's brother?"

"Yes. I'm Derek. Though most know me as 'Talon'. It's nice to meet you."

Sauda respectfully bowed. She then turned to the female creature. "Are you Maggie?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Hudson mentioned it. And it made Brooklyn smile." Sauda explained.

Maggie slightly giggled. "He still likes me, even though I dispise my form."

"How could you dispise yourself? You're beautiful." The female gargoyle saod. "Your hair and eyes remind me of Catina."

"Who's that?"

"She was like a mother to me."

Their conversation was interrupted by Talon talking to Brooklyn. "I was wondering why Elisa hasn't been by lately. I had assumed it was 'real world' problems. But a Mission from Oberon? Do you think Xanatos is involved?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." Fang said as he walked up. "Think about it. First, he turns us into flying bug zappers. Then he tries to trick you into bumping Goliath off. And, hey, let's face it, Talon. He's always hated your sister."

"I'll make that slime talk!" Talon seethed as he stomped out of the Labyrinth with Brooklyn stopping him briefly to try and reason with him.

That was when Fang saw Sauda and put a hand on her shoulder. "And, sorry, Doll. The only reason you bested me in the tunnel is 'cause you caught me off guard." His hand remained on her shoulder.

Brooklyn saw this and growled. He didn't want other males touching Sauda. Talon saw Brooklyn's anger and turned to see what he growled at. Even he had to admit that Fang was overstepping boundaries with this. Just as Brooklyn was about to do something, Sauda turned to Talon. "May I handle this, please?" She asked.

"Be my guest." Talon nodded, seeming to understand.

Sauda then grabbed Fang's arm and twisted it behind him. If that wasn't painful enough, she pushed him hard enough to send him to his knees. While everyone laughed, Sauda hissed, "If you ever touch me without my consent, I will rip each and everyone of your fingers off." She then let him go and turned to follow Brooklyn and Talon.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Kingdom Part 2

**1000 years ago**

 **Superstition and the sword ruled**  
 **It was a time of darkness**  
 **It was a world of fear**  
 **It was the age of Gargoyles!**

 **Stone by day, warriors by night**  
 **We were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect**  
 **Frozen in stone by a magic spell**  
 **For 1000 years**

 **Now here in Manhattan**  
 **The spell is broken,**

 **And we live again!**

* * *

Sauda arrived at the same time as Brooklyn and Talon. "See? I told you they'd find nothing." Talon said. "I say we go after Xanatos and force him to Talk!"

Broadway and Lexington were quick to agree with Talon, but Brooklyn was apprehensive. "Hang on. What if Xanatos has nothing to do with this? I'm not sure it's a good idea to let him know that Goliath's missing."

"Then what do you want to do?" Talon challenged.

"Aye, lad." Hudson agreed. "It's your call as leader." Everyone then looked at Brooklyn expectantly.

"Forget it." He sighed. "Let's just go." When Sauda went to follow, Brooklyn stopped her. "Maybe you should stay. I definitely don't want Xanatos to know about you. Not yet, at least."

Sauda bowed. "Of course."

This made Brooklyn groan. "Please don't start acting like I'm leader, Sauda."

"No, I agree with you." She said. "I may not know this Xanatos person, but he sounds like someone to not take lightly. If it seems better for him to not know about me, then so be it."

"We'll stay here. There might be word." Hudson said.

"Whatever." Brooklyn scowled. He then turned to leave and slammed door.

Cagney rubbed against Hudson's leg and got his attention. "You're no Bronx," He said as he picked the cat up. "But you'll have to do."

Sauda sighed as she sat on the steps. "Goliath told me to help Brooklyn realize he must step up as leader, but I didn't realize his denial was this strong."

"He'll come around, lass. He definitely has the makings of a leader, he just doesn't want to lose hope for Goliath." Hudson explained.

"As long as there is even a small chance, then there will always be hope." She said.

The old gargoyle decided to help take her mind off the matter by asking a question. "Tell me. When Titania told you that you were her daughter, did you feel anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was said that when Oberon spoke to his children for the time, it was after they realized they had magical abilities. Since there are no stories of Titania having children, I was wondering what you may have felt."

"To be honest, the only thing I felt was clarity. All my life, I was different. But not the way gargoyles are naturally. I had felt as though I never belonged. My brothers were off rough-housing and I would watch the flowers. I would go off searching for animals that were hurt or sick and bring them back to heal. The occasional trick or joke on my brothers, yes. But for it to come from a fairy-heritage had suddenly made sense."

"Well, I will say this, lass. You are one of the best-looking of the fairy-folk. There's no doubt." Hudson said.

Sauda giggled and went to sit next to Hudson. They talked until the sun was almost up. As they stepped outside, the trio and Talon were just seen gliding back. They landed on the edge of the balcony and got ready for morning. Sauda jumped up and took her place next to Brooklyn, despite how tense he looked.

"Another night has passed and still no word." Hudson said.

"I'll be back tonight. We could all use some rest." Talon said before taking off.

"So," Hudson started as he turned to Brooklyn. "What's our next move, laddie?"

"Stop asking me that! I don't know!" Brooklyn shouted as he froze into stone with a frustrated look on his face.

* * *

Once the sun set, all five gargoyles broke free of their stone exterior and roared. Once they finished their stretching, they went inside the clock tower, where Cagney started hissing. "Chill, kitty. It's just us." Brooklyn said. But he then saw who Cagney was hissing at. "Maggie?"

"Fang's taken over the Labyrinth." She said. "He's got all sorts of weapons. And Talon...I couldn't help him." She then hugged Brooklyn with a silent sob. Sauda noticed the look on Brooklyn's face turn serious.

"What's all the commotion, then?" Hudson asked.

"Talon needs our help. Let's go!" Brooklyn ordered as he, Sauda and Maggie went outside to the ledge.

"I thought you didn't want to lead us, lad." Hudson said.

"This has nothing to do with what I want. Brooklyn said "You better come along this time, Hudson. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Is that an order, then?" The old gargoyle asked.

Brooklyn paused for a moment before looking back at his clan. "Yeah, I guess it is." He, Broadway and Lexington went outside. Hudson and Sauda exchanged knowing smiled before following suit.

* * *

"What do you say we drop in?" Lexington smirked as they dropped in through the ceiling. Fang, Claw and the two thugs from before had guns. And they at the gargoyles with horrible aim. The shots did more damage to the walls than anything else. While Broadway and Lexington took care of the thugs, Sauda helped the residents get to the safety of the tunnels. Once they were out, she went to the thugs and picked them up by the back of their collars. She then clapped them together, knocking them out cold.

Brooklyn had tackled Fang to the ground and grabbed at something on the mutate's chest. Fang used his electricity to shock the gargoyle off, but he over charged his weapon, causing it to explode.

Claw, when he saw Hudson hurdling toward him, sent an electric bolt to the old gargoyle, sending his blade from his hand. Brooklyn and Sauda saw this and went off towards them. Sauda went to help Hudson while Brooklyn tackled Claw.

Maggie went to help Talon. "Derek, are you alright?"

Fang then grabbed her. "I wouldn't be worrying about him if I were you." He made bolts dance in his hand, threatening to use them on Maggie, "Brooklyn! I've got no gripes with you. Leave now and Maggie goes free."

After a moment of silence, Brooklyn answered. "Alright, Fang. But she comes with us."

You're just leaving Talon?" Broadway asked.

"I'm the leader, and I say forget it!" Brooklyn shouted at him.

"Brooklyn!" Sauda gadped as she helped Hudson walk to join the clan.

"I like the way you give orders." Fang commented before he shoved Maggie to him.

"What makes you think I'd go with you and leave Derek?!" Maggie yelled.

Brooklyn angrily shoved something into Maggie's hands. "Then stay with him, for all I care! I'm sure you'll make wonderful cell mates." Maggie saw that Brooklyn gave her the key card used to unlock the clear-safe Talon was trapped in. She smiled, finally seeing what had happened. "Yeah, I thought that would shut you up! Now say goodbye to your boyfriend and let's go!"

Maggie nodded and went to Talon. "Goodbye, Derek. I won't forget you." She then unlocked the clear-safe.

"Hey, no hard feelings, guy." Fang said.

"Now!" Brooklyn yelled. Talon ran up behind Fang and tackled him to the ground.

"Claw! Do something!" Fang yelled. Claw looked scared, unsure of what to do. "C'mon, already!" Fang demanded. "You wanna be weak like them?!" That seemed to inspire Claw to break his weapon in defiance to Fang. "Aww man!" Talon and Brooklyn then dragged Fang to the clear-safe and locked him in.

The thugs who helped Fang were starting to come to. And the first thing they saw was an angry Talon. "Don't let me catch you around here again!" He growled, sending them running off. "From now on, all weapons are banished. In the Labyrinth, justice prevails, even for those who don't believe in it." Maggie all but tackled Talon with a strong hug. And he returned it. He then turned to Brooklyn. "Thanks for the save, Brooklyn. Seems neither of us can escape the role of leader."

"Yeah, try as I might." Brooklyn muttered.

"So, what are you gonna do now, lad?" Hudson asked.

"I'll lead thw best I can." He answered. "But that doesn't mean we give up hope. Or the search. We'll find them. I swear to it."

"Agreed." Talon added. "But our main responsibility is to protect those who are still here."

"Yeah, that's what Goliath and Elisa would want." Then both leaders shook hands. Brookly then turned to the clan. "Let's go home." And with that, they left.

* * *

Once home, Hudson, Broadway and Lexington went inside. Sauda was about to join them until she saw that Brooklyn decided to stay outside. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Brooklyn sighed. "No. I don't know why I even wanted to be second-in-command. I'm not fit to be the leader. I'm not the biggest or the strongest."

"Brooklyn, the best leader is not the biggest or the strongest. It's the one who, despite himself, does what is best for his people. And you were a great leader tonight." She then leaned in and kissed his cheek. After pulling away, she went inside to join the others.

Brooklyn's eyes were as wide as saucers. Sauda just kissed him. Kissed him! In a moment of absolute, uninhibited glee, Brooklyn turned to the city, reared his head back and roared in happiness.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. First Lessons In Magic

**I'm back! So sorry. Been having writer's block with gargoyles lately. But inspiration has struck and I'm back to doing this. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **1000 years ago**

 **Superstition and the sword ruled**  
 **It was a time of darkness**  
 **It was a world of fear**  
 **It was the age of Gargoyles!**

 **Stone by day, warriors by night**  
 **We were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect**  
 **Frozen in stone by a magic spell**  
 **For 1000 years**

 **Now here in Manhattan**  
 **The spell is broken,**

 **And we live again!**

* * *

Two nights after the incident in the Labyrinth, the gargoyles decided to introduce Sauda to Matt Bluestone. The introduction went smoothly and the she-goyle had a new friend. The next night, Sauda decided to explore on her own. Hudson definitely agreed to this. "She's a grown gargoyle. She doesn't need any of you to hold her hand." He had said when Brooklyn hesitated to agree.

Finally, with Brooklyn's permission, Sauda went out to explore the city. And the first place she went to was the castle everyone kept avoiding. Once she landed in the courtyard, she walked around, unaware that she was being watched.

When her senses picked up that she was being watched, she quickly turned and grabbed who was behind her and rammed them into the closest wall. With her eyes glowing, she growled, "I don't like being followed."

"I can tell, based on your peachy personality." Was the sarcastic response she got. He was some type of elf. And his white hair reached past his waist. "I've never seen you before. Let me guess. You're a distant cousin dropping by for a visit?"

Sauda decided that he was harmless enough to let go. Once out of her grasp, he was floating. "Who are you?"

"Puck. The Trickster." Was his answer. "And what is your name, if I may ask?"

"Sauda Atiena." Was her reply. "Are you an elf?"

"Of sorts." Puck answered. "But most think of me as a fairy."

"A fairy? Then you know magic?"

"Of course. No fairy alive can live without using magic. It's part of the package." He said. "Let me guess. You want to get rid of all the humans, too?"

Sauda gasped. "N-No, I don't want to get rid of any humans. I was just hoping you could teach me."

"And why should I? I'm sure there's nothing good in this for me." Puck said as he turned to go away.

"Actually, you could brag that you had a Daughter of Tatanya as your student." Sauda said with a smirk.

Puck froze and turned to face the gargoyle, his interest peaked. "You're a daughter of Tatanya?" To further brag, Sauda spread her wings wide to show the colors of the webbing. Puck smirked at this opportunity. To have one over Oberon like this was not something to pass up. "It would certainly be interesting to teach you." Puck teased. "Oh, why not?"

Sauda squealed in excitement. "Obrigada!" (1) She exclaimed. She then was quick to hug Puck, even though it made him uncomfortable.

"Alright, alright. Enough affection." He said as he pushed Sauda off of him. "I don't like my clothes wrinkled."

"Sorry." Sauda giggled. She was so happy, she felt as though she could sing like a siren. She was finally going to learn from her fairy heritage. "When do we start?"

"How about now?" Puck smirked.

* * *

Hours latet, Sauda was exhausted. How dod Puck expect her learn all of this in one night? First it was levitation spells, then invisibility incantations, and finally was the ability to transform. It was an impulsive defense. But it certainly wasn't easy to learn. Sunrise was minutes away when Sauda finally got it. And Puck challenged to change and remain human for a whole day.

Sauda concentrated hard and her wings were pulled into her back, her claws shortened and became five-digit hands, her feet became smaller and human. Her height was a dramatic change, as she shrunk at least a foot and a half. Her tail retreated under her skirt. Her horns were pulled into her skull and her ears rounded to a normal shape. Finally, her skin turned from its natural blue hue to a light tan.

"Very nice." Puck commented. "Let's hope you can hold it for a whole day." And with that, the trickster vanished.

Sauda then felt a heat on her back. Looking down, she saw her shadow. She turned and closed her eyes, enjoying the heat from the sun's rays. "So, this is was sunlight feels like." She saud to herself. She then realized she was still at the castle. How would she leave unnoticed?

She was quick to find a door that lead inside the castle. But Sauda got lost very quickly. "Who are you?" A female voice questioned. Sauda turned to find a woman with red hair a blue patch over her eye approaching her. "I asked a question." She said with slight impatience.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to locate a restoom, but I got lost. I'm new to this city and don't quite know my way around." Sauda lied.

The woman relaxed and gave a small smile. "That's understandable. I'll take you to the nearest batjroom and lead you out safely." She said.

"I truly appreciate this. My name is Sauda Atiena."

"Fox. Fox Xanatos."

* * *

 **1-Thank you!**

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
